Lost
by ExAngel692
Summary: One Contest, 5 winners, a plane crash, and people who come back from the dead, so what is this Island and most importantly What is this Kyle Wombat and his girlfriend Stephanie Crypt up to? In addition, what does it have to do with the Crash?
1. Wining the contest

**LOST**

**By: ExAngel692**

**Chapter 1-Winning a trip**

**Summary- One Contest, 5 winners, a plane crash, and people who come back from the dead, so what is this Island and most importantly What is this Kyle Wombat and his girlfriend Stephanie Crypt up to? And what does it have to do with the Crash? **

* * *

**Caitie Roth was a punk/ tomboy she hanged with boys yes, but she didn't play sports, well that is if you don't count sitting on the couch watching horror movies and eating junk food until you throw up or fall a sleep. Caitie had long brown hair and brown eyes, high cheekbones and pale skin, and she was rich which meant her family was never home and since she was the oldest she was forgotten and nobody cared she was given the basement to herself it was crappy but so were her parents, when anybody heard her name they tried to hang out with her that's why she kept her distance from a lot of people, she wore a black muscle shirt and jean cut short shorts.**

**Caitie was laying on here stomach swaying her feet in the air with in a pop on one hand a magazine underneath her and listen to the radio and a phone in the other hand.**

**All of a sudden her ear was caught an interest to the radio.**

* * *

**Across town a girl with blond hair, and blue eyes, and tanned skin in a pink top and a darker pink skirt, her name was Val Lanier. She listened to the radio, waiting for the contest question for who could win a trip to California.**

* * *

**Two blocks down a guy with blond tousled hair and blue eyes a amber tan in some checkered boxers and a white shirt was watching MTV, apparently their was this contest his name was Tyler Connell.**

* * *

**About a mile away from Catie's house a kid named Jamie Waite lived in an average house he had 3 younger sisters. He was a punk/slacker he had dark brown hair he had brown hazel eyes and an amber tan, he was walking around the house in silky boxers with a milk carton in hand and listening to music on the radio, when a he got interested in the next thing he heard.**

* * *

**In the middle of town, Hank Beechem sat listening to the radio he was determined to win this time. Hank was an African American he was bald and dark brown eye he wore a blue T-shirt and some jeans he just sit down in his chair hoping he would get a nice vacation he was sick of school he was 17 and high school was so boring he actually got thinking cramps.**

* * *

**Each of these kids were listening to the radio with a phone in there hand, "_Ok, kids this is are trivia question for you today, now remember there is only 5 winners and only five questions so kids are you ready ok, and if you know the answer dial 1-800-692-5439._**

_**Danny Thomas stars in this TV show as Danny Williams, a nightclub singer and comedian. **_

_**A- Married with children**_

_**B- Make room for Daddy**_

_**C- My living Doll or**_

_**D- Sanford and Son**_

**Caitie instantly knew the answer and people said you don't learn from TV, dialing 1-800-692-5439, it rang 4 times before picking up.**

"**_Hello, I'm talking to caller number 14, do you know the answer?_"**

"**Yes, its Make room for Daddy"**

"**_Oh, that is---_" the hoist said in a sad tone but changing it to happy again "_absolutely correct congratulations, you are going for a 2 week vacation to California, to get away from school, parents and homework, please give us your phone number so we can call you back_"**

"**Sure, it's 525-6983"**

"**_Ok, thanks and good bye_"**

"**Bye"**

**And that was it Caitie Roth was going to California, not that she couldn't go in the first place it was just more fun winning it.**

* * *

"**_Ok, are next Question is, are you ready?_**

_**OK here it is.**_

'**_In which TV show does Rachel Burke, a former prosecutor-turned-FBI profiler join the bureau's Violent Crimes Task Force, an elite team that investigates Serial Crime's throughout the Country? Is it:_**

_**A- Charles Angels**_

_**B- Profiler**_

_**C- CHiPs**_

_**D- HardCastle and McCormick**_

_**Now kids hurry up I got phones ringing off the hook"**_

**Hank knew that one he read once calling up the number it rang 5 times before answering,**

"**Hello I'm talking to caller 7, do you have an answer for us caller 7?"**

"**Yeah, it's Profiler"**

"**Good job you are our 2nd winner of the day, will call you so would you please give us your number?"**

"**591-1234"**

"**Ok, bye now"**

"**Bye"**

* * *

"**_Okay our third question is,_**

_**Who was the number 1 draft pick in the 2003 NBA draft?**_

_**Lebron James**_

_**shaq**_

_**Carmelo Anthony**_

_**Michael Jordan **_

**Valerie new that her dad asked once, dialing the number on the 2nd ring the phone picked up.**

"**_What's the answer caller 3?_"**

"**Lebron James"**

"**_That's correct could you please give us your number so we could call you back_"**

"**_791-1503_"**

"**_bye_"**

"**bye"**

* * *

"**_Our 4th question is,_**

_**"Dialed about a thousand numbers lately... Almost rang the phone off the wall."**_

_**Big Time (Peter Gabriel)**_

_**Invisible Touch (Genesis)**_

_**Hot Stuff (Donna Summer)**_

_**Run to you (Bryan Adams) **_

**Jamie knew that answer his sister wouldn't stop talking about it she actually gave him the answer,**

"**_Caller 13 your on the air, whats the answer?"_**

"**Its C- Hot Stuff (Donna Summer)"**

"**_Correct number please_"**

"**322-3934"**

"**_Will call ya back later, bye_"**

"**Bye"**

* * *

**Tyler was gonna get the last one he had a feeling and he was grabbing instinct right now.**

"**_In 2003, What record did Priest Holmes Break?"_**

_**most rushing yards**_

_**most career touchdowns **_

_**longest field goals**_

_**most passing yards in a game**_

**Tyler practically flew to the phone and dialed the number,**

"**_Hello, caller 1 what's the answer?"_**

**Tyler made it on time remembering the answer he said **

"**It's B- most career touchdowns"**

"**_that is correct your number please_?"**

"**921-2721"**

"**_thanks well call you back_"**

**and he hung up.**

**After the show they all got calls back saying to pick up there tickets at the studio and they had until next weekend to pack and so on. If only they knew what was in store for them on this trip, and wasn't pretty.**

**Before they knew it was Saturday and they were getting ready for the trip.**

* * *

**Review please**

**ExAngel692**

_**  
**_


	2. Plane crash and a high pitched blooded s...

**LOST**

**By: ExAngel692**

**Chapter 2- Plane Crash**

**Summary- One Contest, 5 winners, a plane crash, and people who come back from the dead, so what is this Island and most importantly What is this Kyle Wombat and his girlfriend Stephanie Crypt up to? In addition, what does it have to do with the Crash? **

**Jamie was the first at the airport he was in a red T-shirt with his black leather jacket on, blue baggy jeans and white shoes, and of course spiked hair. He couldn't stand his family right now they were all just...to excited, and he couldn't wait to go to California, grabbing out two duffel bags from the taxi and a backpack with all his two weeks worth of homework in it, he waited until 4 other characters came.**

**Next was Hank, he was in some blue trousers and a white T-shirt and black sneakers; he pulled out a huge duffel bag and a backpack.**

"**Hey I'm Hank you here for the contest"**

"**Jamie and yeah", said Jamie they started a convo, waiting for the other three winners to arrive.**

**Next was Tyler, in a blue button up shirt and light faded jeans and white sneakers with blue stripes on them.**

**He carried a large duffel bag and a messenger bag.**

"**Hey you winners of the contest"**

"**Yeah I'm Hank this is Jamie"**

"**Tyler", he said, and the boys started talking of another convo.**

**Next Val came she was in some blue shorts and a white shirt on with a beach on it and a matching blue zip up sweater, she had on some bake-up and blue sandals.**

**She had two suitcases in each hand and a purple backpack.**

"**Hi I'm Val you guys won the contest two" she said to all three guys, she couldn't help looking at Tyler a few times.**

**Tyler nodded dumb founded she was beautiful he thought, "I'm Tyler, this is Hank and Jamie", they all flame up a convo, "Hey, isn't there suppose to be 5 of us? And we have to leave in 30 minutes" Val asked, "Yeah, who is the person anyway?" asked Hank. **

**10 minutes later Caitie came walking towards them in a white shirt that fit all her curves and dark, dark blue jeans a black sweater over top of her shirt, underneath she wore her black bikini swimming top and black swimming shorts, her messy hair went freely down her back and she wore her usual make-up.**

**In her hand was two waterproof duffel bag and a water proof black backpack, she learned that if it isn't water proof something bad will happen to it.**

"**Hi, I'm Va---"**

"**Sorry for the rudeness and all, but I was woken up 5 times last night from a crying mother apparently she's 3 months pregnant, I slept in got three times worse then regular detention and to top it all off I fell a sleep and woke up 15 minutes ago and seriously don't want to talk!" she said in one breath. **

"**And I'm Caitie"**

**She said before walking off, they all just stared at her, especially Jamie; she was hot and had an attitude.**

"**Um… O.k. then I guess we should board the plane," Val said once they needed to board the plane.**

**After getting on the plane, Hank, Val, and Tyler sat in the front, while Jamie and Caitie in the back seats.**

"**Hi", said one the people who worked in the plane career, "I'm Kristin and I'll be being your supervisor, ok, now please sit down and enjoy the ride, California will be are first stop in 5 hours, if you look to your right, you will a cabinet in it is a set of headphones, the movies on today is, I know what you did last summer, and for children the movie is The sandbox, Thank you for choosing Canada airlines and have a nice day.**

"**Hi, I'm Jamie"**

"**Ok" was all Caitie said before putting on the headphones and watching the movie, 3 hours later, and Caitie was watching The sandbox, until she felt a feeling, then that plane girl came back in with a worried face, "Ladies and Gentlemen please remain calm we are having technical trouble with are fuel tanks and will be landing rather roughly, we are landing on a deserted Island called Aquarian Island it's deserted and we ho--" the girl was cut off when the plane started diving first hand to a cliff, before Caitie was knocked out she saw a man point a gun at the pilot and a gun shot.**

**Tyler, Val and Hank were all huddled together to protect when they smashed everyone was screaming when they crashed and was knocked out dead was an small gas leak, Val started coughing when the gas started to spread, all three stood up.**

"**Hello, is anyone ok?" yelled hank and Tyler,**

"**Yeah, over here, it's me Jamie, but Caitie didn't make it" Jamie yelled back after feeling Caitie's pulse.**

**Val coughed again "Well lets get out of here!" she said before making her way to the door with a hand over her nose, the guys following at her step, Hank, Val, and Jamie, when they all got off they turned to get away from the plane but were stopped by two characters, a guy with black hair and green eyes in a black basketball shirt and shorts with black sneakers, by him was a girl in a black leather skirt, and white tube top, she had no shoes on her blond hair was in a high ponytail and she had on some white eye shadow and red lipstick, and lots of blush.**

"**Hi, I'm Val; this is Tyler, Hank and Jamie you guys just get off the plane?"**

"**Yeah, I'm Kyle Wombat and this is my girlfriend Stephanie Crypt"**

"**so anyo--" Tyler was cut off with a creaking sound they all slowly turned around to see the plane falling it finally lost balance and fell but when it fell they were rewarded with a high blood pitch scream and not any ones scream Caitie's scream. **

**Okay I know its short but my mom needed to do some things on my comp**

**Anyway read and review please and I am out.**

**ExAngel692**

_**  
**_


	3. Escapes and fires

**LOST**

**By: ExAngel692**

**Chapter 3- Escapes and fire**

**Summary- One Contest, 5 winners, a plane crash, and people who come back from the dead, so what is this Island and most importantly What is this Kyle Wombat and his girlfriend Stephanie Crypt up to? In addition, what does it have to do with the Crash? **

* * *

**Caitie woke 10 minutes after the crash every where she looked there was blood and dead people, going to unbuckle her seatbelt but it didn't work trying again but it wouldn't budge it was stuck, "Open up" she said to herself, "Hello? Anybody? Help please" but nobody answered finally getting the seatbelt unbutton she was about to get up when she felt blood on her for head wiping some away she thought back to her survivor classes her mom made her go to, she thought it would be fun, now she regretted not listening, then she felt her self tilting and then falling she screamed a high pitched scream and she felt a splash in the ocean that was surrounding the Island.**

**Since she held her hands over her head she was fine Caitie looked up and around water was coming in and making the floor red, picking up her water proof backpack she dumped all her stuff out and went to the first-aid kit should be and there in was grabbing it she went to the kitchen grabbing lots of food she packed it all and was about to leave the water was getting high but she remember that you shouldn't wear baggy clothes in water you could drown, so she took off her pants and white shirt revealing her bikini top and swimming shorts and ran to her duffel took out some sweat pants, a white shirt and grabbed a blanket from the supply room after it all fit in her bag, she braced herself for a hell of a swim. The water was to her waist, now gripping her feet to the floor she pushed off into the water and began swimming to the surface when she got there her lungs were burning from lack of oxygen, when she got to shore it was getting dark deciding to make a fire, she walks in the woods for firewood. **

**15 minutes later Caitie had a fire, slipping out of her wet clothes she got in her sweats and her white shirt and the blanket, she fell asleep laying there.**

"**Guys look smoke" Hank yelled to them excited there was hope.**

"**lets follow it we then maybe we can get off this Island" Val said, running with them towards the fire not noticing Kyle and Stephanie sneaking away.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hi hope you like, Sorry its shorts I'll make the next chapter longer!**

**R&R**

**ExAngel692**

_**  
**_


End file.
